


Pumpkin Fight

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [133]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sporp and Ithro throwing empty pumpkins at each other because they're young and dumb





	Pumpkin Fight

Emelía knew a guilty look when she saw one. Raising two boys meant that her ‘Something Is Not Right’ radar was well calibrated. So when she marched into the yard in the middle of autumn and saw her children smiling and holding something behind their backs, she mentally counted to 10 and said, “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Íþróttaálfurinn said. 

“What were you  _about_ to do?”

“Nothing!” Sportacus said, in a perfect imitation of his older brother.

The smiles never left their faces. Emelía crossed her arms and resisted the temptation to brandish her wooden spoon in an attempt to scare out the truth. “Okay then. Do either of you know what happened to the pumpkins I scooped out earlier?”

Sportacus went pale but Íþró just chirped, “Nope! Why, did you need them?”

“No, just their insides for the pie tonight. But I do need to throw them out—”

“We did that!” interrupted Sportacus, nodding enthusiastically. “I noticed them on the counter and we threw them out for you!”

“Íþró just said he hadn’t seen them.”

“That’s... that’s because only  _I_  threw them out.” 

Under different circumstances, Emelía would believe that. Ever since Íþró had started his formal hero training, Sportacus had been trying to be the hero of the house; always the first to help with chores or lend a hand with little tasks. But Íþró had shot Sportacus as confused look and Emelía had not been born yesterday.

“Well, thank you,  _elskan_. But next time let me know so I don’t have to go looking for them.”

Sportacus’ grin widened, revealing a few missing baby teeth. “I will!”

“I better get back to those pies,” she said, ignoring their growing expressions of triumph. “You two stay out of trouble until dinner.”

“Okay!” They chorused. Emelía went back into the house. As soon as she shut the back door, she ran to the kitchen window. In the yard, she saw the boys look at each other, cry “Pumpkin fight!”, and pull out the pumpkins from behind their backs.

She rolled her eyes. Let them find out how hard pumpkins could be. She would have hot cider and bandages waiting for the looser.


End file.
